In some commercial business process management systems (BPMS), graph-based workflow models may be used as a mechanism to model a process being automated or executed. A typical graphical workflow model is highly prescriptive, and captures execution possibilities of the steps and options within the process. For example, a workflow model of a business process for purchasing inventory may have a number of tasks to describe the business process being implemented.